2920, Gwiazda Poranna (t. 1) (Oblivion)
2920, Gwiazda Poranna - książka z The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Treść Świtanie Księga Pierwsza 2920, Ostatniego roku Pierwszej Ery Carlovac Townway 1 świtania 2920 Mournhold, Morrowind Almalexia leżała w swym wyłożonym futrem łożu, pogrążona we śnie. Otworzyła oczy dopiero, gdy słońce zapłonęło w oknie, nadając jej komnacie w barwach jasnego drewna i cielistego różu mleczny połysk. Było cicho i spokojnie, co stanowiło zdumiewjący kontrast z jej snami, pełnymi krwi i uroczystości. Przez kilka chwil po prostu leżała i patrzyła w sufit, usiłując uporządkować wizje. Na dziedzińcu jej pałacu znajdowała się wrząca sadzawka, która parowała w chłodzie zimowego poranka. Gdy machnęła ręką, woda uspokoiła się i ujrzała w niej oblicze i postać swego ukochanego Viveca, siedzącego w swym gabinecie na północy. Nie chciała odezwać się od razu: tak przystojnie wyglądał w swych ciemnoczerwonych szatach, pisząc, jak każdego ranka, poezję. -Vivec - powiedziała, a on uniósł z uśmiechem głowę, patrząc na jej twarz, od której oddzielały go tysiące mil. -Miałam wizję końca wojny. -Po osiemdziesięciu latach nikt już chyba nie wyobraża sobie końca - rzekł Vivec z uśmiechem, ale spoważniał, gdyż ufał proroctwom Almalexii. -Kto wygra? Morrowind czy Cesarstwo Cyrodiil? -Bez Sothy Sila w Morrowind, przegramy - odparła. -Mój wywiad mówi mi, że Cesarstwo uderzy na nas wczesną wiosną, najpóźniej w Pierwszy Siew. Mogłabyś udać się do Artaeum i przekonać go, by wrócił? -Wyjadę dziś - powiedziała z prostotą. 4 świtania 2920 Gideon, Czarne Mokradła Cesarzowa dreptała w kółko po swej celi. Zima dawała jej energię, którą marnowała, podczas gdy w lecie była tylko w stanie siedzieć przy oknie i być wdzięczną za każdy powiew zatęchłego bagiennego wiatru, który ją chłodził. Po drugiej sronie pokoju jej niedokończony gobelin przedstawiający tańce na dworze cesarskim zdawał się z niej drwić. Zerwała go z oprawy i darła na kawałki, rzucając je na podłogę. Potem zaśmiała się z własnego bezużytecznego gestu oporu. Będzie miała dość czasu, by naprawić dzieło i stworzyć sto nowych. Cesarz zamknął jąw zamku Giovesse siedem lat temu i zamierzał prawdopodonie trzymać ją tam do śmierci -- jej lub własnej. Westchnęła i pociągnęła za sznurek, by wezwać swego rycerza, Zuuka. Zjawił się w drzwiach w ciągu kilku minut, ubrany w pełny uniform stosowny dla cesarskiego gwardzisty. Większość zamieszkujących Mokradła Kothringijczyków wolała chodzić nago, ale Zuuk zwyczajnie zafascynował się modą. Jego srebrzysta, odblaskowa skóra była ledwie widoczna, wyzierała spod stroju tylko na twarzy, szyi i dłoniach. -Wasza Cesarska Mość - powiedział z ukłonem. -Zuuk - rzekła cesarzowa Tavia - nudzę się. Przedyskutujmy dziś metody zamordowania mego męża. 14 świtania 2920 Miasto Cesarskie, Cyrodiil Dzwonki oznajmiające Modlitwę Południowego Wiatru rozbrzmiały na szerokich bulwarach i w ogrodach Cesarskiego Miasta, wzywając wszystkich do świątyń. Cesarz Reman III uczęszczał zawsze na nabożeństwo w Świątyni Jedynego, a jego syn i dziedzic, książe Juilek, uznał za bardziej politycznie korzystne zjawianie się w innej świątyni w każde święto. W tym roku była to katedra Łaskawości Mary. Msze w Łaskawości były litościwie krótkie, ale Cesarz był w stanie wrócić do pałacu dopiero dobrze po południu. Wojownicy na arenie czekali już wówczas niecierpliwie na początek ceremonii. Tłum był o wiele mniej niespokojny, gdyż Potentat Versidue-Shaie zorganizował pokaz umiejętności trupy khajiitskich akrobatów. -Twoja religia jest o wiele wygodniejsza od mojej - powiedział cesarz swemu Potentatowi w ramach przeprosin. -Jaka jest pierwsza gra? -Pojedynek dwóch wprawnych wojowników - odparł Potentat. Wstał i słońce zabłyszczało na jego łuskowatej skórze. -Uzbrojonych zgodnie ze zwyczajami ich kultury. -Brzmi nieźle - rzekł Cesarz i klasnął w dłonie. -Niech rozpoczną się igrzyska! Gdy tylko ujrzał, jak dwaj wojownicy wstępują na arenę przy wtórze ryków tłumu, cesarz Reman III przypomniał sobie, że zgodził się na tę walkę kilka miesięcy wcześniej i natychmiast o tym zapomniał. Jednym z wojowników był syn Potentata, Savirien-Chorak, błyszczący jak białożółty węgorz, ściskający w dłoniach (zwodniczo niepewnych) katanę i wakizashi. Drugim był syn cesarza, książę Juilek, w ebonowej zbroi i przerażającym orkowym hełmie, z tarczą i długim mieczem u boku. -To będzie fascynujący pokaz - syknął Potentat z szerokim uśmiechem na wąskim obliczu. -Chyba nigdy nie widzieliśmy, żeby Cyrodiilianin walczył w ten sposób z Akavirczykiem. Zwykle armia staje naprzeciw armii. Może wreszcie rozstrzygniemy, czyja filozofia jest słuszniejsza -- tworzenia pancerzy przeciwko mieczom, jak to robi twój lud, czy tworzenia mieczy przeciw pancerzom, jak czynimy my. Nikt na widowni, prócz kilku rozproszonych tu i tam akavirskich doradców i samego Potentata, nie pragnął zwycięstwa Saviriena-Choraka, ale na widok jego płynnych ruchów wszyscy wstrzymali oddech. Jego miecze zdawały się być częściami jego ciała, ogonem wyrastającym z ramion, symetrycznie do tego z tyłu. Była to sztuczka równowagi, która pozwoliła młodemu człowiekowi-wężowi zwinąć się w okrąg i przetoczyć się na środek ringu w pozycji ofensywnej. Książę musiał dreptać naprzód w tradycyjny, mniej imponujący sposób. Gdy skoczyli na siebie, tłum zakrzyknął z rozkoszy. Akavirczyk był jak księżyc krążący wokół księcia, bez wysiłku przeskakując przez jego ramię, by spróbować ciosu w plecy, lecz książę obrócił się prędko i uniósł tarczę do bloku. Jego kontratak trafił tylko na powietrze, bo jego wróg padł plackiem na ziemię i prześlizgnął się między nego nogami, podcinając go. Książę z hukiem padł na glebę. Metal i powietrze zlały się w jedno, gdy Savirien-Chorak z obłędną szybkością zadawał księciu cios za ciosem, a ten odbijał każdy z nich tarczą. -W naszej kulturze nie mamy tarcz - mruknął do cesarza Versidue-Shaie. -Z pewnością jest to dla mojego chłopaka nieco dziwne. W naszym kraju, gdy nie chcesz oberwać, odsuwasz się przed ciosem. Gdy Savirien-Chorak odchylał się do tyłu, by rozpocząć kolejną serię oślepiająco szybkich ataków, książę kopnął go w ogon, posyłając go na chwilę na ziemię. W sekundę skoczył on z powrotem do pionu, ale książę również zdążył w tym czasie stanąć na nogi. Dwaj wojownicy okrążali się nawzajem, aż wreszcie wąż rzucił się naprzód z wyciągniętą kataną. Książę przejrzał plan wroga i odbił cios katany mieczem, a wakizashi tarczą. Krótsze ostrze utkwiło w jej metalu i Savirien-Chorak stracił równowagę. Długie ostrze księcia cięło Akavirczyka przez pierś i nagły ból zmusił go do upuszczenia obu broni. Po chwili było po wszystkim. Savirien-Chorak leżał w pyle, a czubek miecza księcia wisiał o cal od jego gardła. -Koniec gry - zawołał cesarz, ledwo słyszalny pośród aplauzu. Książę uśmiechnął się i pomógł Savirien-Chorakowi wstać i dojść do uzdrowiciela. Cesarz z ulgą poklepał Potentata po plecach. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak małe szanse dawał swemu synowi na początku pojedynku. -Będzie z niego dobry wojownik - rzekł Versidue-Shaie. -I wielki cesarz. -Pamiętaj tylko - zaśmiał się cesarz. -Wy, Akavirczycy, macie mnóstwo widowiskowych ruchów, ale jeśli trafi was choć jeden nasz cios, to już koniec. Potentat skinął głową. -Z pewnością to zapamiętam. Reman przez resztę igrzysk zastanawiał się nad tą uwagą i niełatwo mu było wczuć się w nastrój zabawy. Czyżby Potentat był kolejnym wrogiem, tak, jak cesarzowa? Należało przyjrzeć się tej sprawie. 21 świtania 2920 Mournhold, Morrowind -Czemu nie nosisz tej zielonej sukni, którą ci dałem? - spytał książę Mournhold, patrząc, jak dziewczyna ubiera się. -Nie pasuje na mnie - uśmiechnęła się Turala. -I wiesz, że wolę czerwień. -Nie pasuje, bo tyjesz - zaśmiał się książę, ściągając ją na łóżko, całując po piersiach i brzuchu. Zachichotała, ale podniosła się i owinęła czerwoną szatą. -Jestem okrągła, jak przystoi kobiecie - powiedziała Turala. -Spotkamy się jutro? -Nie - odparł książę. Jutro muszę zabawiać Viveca, a pojutrze przyjeżdża książę Ebonheart. Wiesz, że nigdy nie doceniałem Almalexii i jej politycznych uzdolnień, póki nie wyjechała? -Tak też będzie ze mną - uśmiechnęła się Turala. -Docenisz mnie, jak mnie nie będzie. -To nieprawda - parksnął książę. -Doceniam cię teraz. Turala pozwoliła księciu na ostatni pocałunek, nim wyszła. Wciąż myślała o tym, co powiedział. Czy doceni ją bardziej, czy też mniej, gdy dowie się, że zaokrągliła się, bo nosi jego dziecko? Czy doceni ją na tyle, by ją poślubić? Dalszy ciąg roku: Porannik en:2920, vol 01 - Morning Star Kategoria:Oblivion: Książki